


Bad News

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Vgault requested a fic about dom having to tell their kid about lofty being hurt





	Bad News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vgault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/gifts).



I don't normally write fics with kids in them because I really know how to write kids so hope you like this.

Ps I won't be doing a series of dom and lofty having kids.

Bad News  
CLASSROOM  
Oscar Wood was working on a picture for uncle Dom, well Dom wasn't really his uncle. Oscar's mother had gone to high school with Ben Chiltern and they had remained close until her death 8 months ago. Oscar had had no other relatives that were in a position to take him in, so Lofty and Dom had agreed to foster Oscar until they were able to adopt him. Oscar was still grieving his mother but loved living with uncle Ben and Uncle Dom as he called them. Just the the principal came in.  
Ms. Button " Oscar can you come with me?" Oscar began to pack up his books with a feeling of dread because this was the same thing that had happened when he was informed of his mother's passing. Ms. Button and Oscar walked to her office in complete silence. Dom was waiting for them.  
Oscar "uncle Dom, why are you picking me up early?"  
Dom "oscar sit down, I need to talk to you."  
Ms. Button "I will leave you two alone" with that she left the office.  
Oscar "is it uncle Ben?"  
Dom "yes he fell down the stairs at work today."  
Oscar "was he hurt?"  
Dom "yes he was hurt very badly and the people I work with don't know if they can help him"  
Oscar "is he going to die?"  
Dom "he could" Dom pulled Oscar into a hug and let him cry his heart out.


End file.
